blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Birchfoot
Birchfoot Birchfoot is a long-furred black she-cat with bright blue eyes, a long tail, and a white leg. She's been on the blog for almost two years (her Clanniversary is in August). She became a warrior on June 16th, 2016, and on February 4th, 2017, she became a Senior Warrior. Personality Birchfoot is rather shy and quiet around people she doesn't know; however, once she is with her friends she becomes a lot louder, and much more random. She values her friends a lot, and tries to be there for them when she can. Even though she's super shy in real life, she tries to be welcome and friendly. She considers herself to be fairly creative, and, whenever possible, will start drawing (she draws pretty much whenever there's a blank paper in front of her). She's also very sarcastic in real life, and she considers herself to be rather annoying. (She also has the award of being an amazing friend and is super duper awesome and kind and yeah) She also procrastinates everything, and because of that, ends up getting close to nothing done most days. She's also a very disorganized person, and she forgets a lot of stuff, including homework. Birchfoot also really loves reading, and will often go on long rants about why a certain book/character is good/bad. Once she starts talking about books, she doesn't really stop. Birchy is also a really great person and is always there for everyone. She is literally so awesome and aaaah -Goldie <3 She's super supportive and funny and I love every single thing about her <3 I could name all the little things she does that I find amazing and make me love her more but it would be a super long list. Still, Birchy is one of the most amazing people I know! -Flo Birchfoot is really kind and always willing to listen and give advice and be there for venting. She's great and kind and funny and - I could go on and on! -Snowy Her wifey's amazing sparkly friend Lau is a Mary Sue!!!! Birchy is sooooo great and soooooo fabulous and she'd like to say that Laumas is the best ship EVAHHHHHHHH On The Blog/Wiki She joined the Blog on August 5th, 2015, as an apprentice. She tries to be active and comment as often as she can, and celebrated her 1 year Clanniversary in August 2016. As of September 1st, 2016, Gladepaw became her apprentice, but because she was removed from the Allegiances in December, Gladepaw was no longer listed as her apprentice when she was added on again. Her favourite places on the blog are the Tavern, the Harry Potter, Hamilton, and Fandom Discussion Pages, and the Name Generator pages. She also likes the live chat and the gatherings. She's part of the Time Travelling Otters Gathering team. On BlogClan, she goes by many different names. On the blog she just goes by Birchfoot, but on the live chat her name is Siriusly Birchbee Lupin. She also gets called Birchy, Birch, Birchbee, Footy, Foot, Beety, Birchduck, Mrs Frizzle, and many more names. She considers herself to be friends with pretty much everyone on BlogClan. She's often found commenting on the Harry Potter page or the Tavern, and is also often found on the live chat or wiki chat. She loves to chat, and sometimes switches to speaking French for no particular reason (she claims it helps her practice her French, but it probably doesn't). In late January of 2017, Birchfoot started running for Senior Warrior. She isn't yet sure if that was a good idea, but she considers it too late to back out. She was made a Senior Warrior in February of 2017. She joined the wiki on December 23, 2015, which is also her birthday. She's always on wiki chat, and tries to be fairly active on the wiki itself by participating in a couple of different RPs. She has some RP characters, including: Harry Potter RP * Birch - Hufflepuff, 5th year * Rain - Hufflepuff, 1st year * Lake - Ravenclaw, 1st year * Hawk - Slytherin, 1st year * Dot - Ravenclaw, 3rd year * Eclipse - Ravenclaw, 6th year Icy's Kingdom RP * Lynx - Star Kingdom, Captain * Fox - Rose Kingdom, Princess * Jasmine - Rose Kingdom, Handmaiden to Fox * Lavender - Star Kingdom, Lady/Council Member * Cyclone - Rose Kingdom, Handmaiden to Amaryllis * Olive - Rose kingdom, Handmaiden to Rosalina * Jasper - Star Kingdom, Guard * Peridot - Star Kingdom, Servant * Seashell - Rose Kingdom, Lord/Council Member * Regulus - Star Kingdom (will join TC), Servant * Remus - Star Kingdom, Servant * Sirius - Star Kingdom, Servant Wavey's BlogClan Academy RP * Zephyr/Breezeheart - RiverClan, Fourth Year * Phoenix/Hawktalon - WindClan, Sixth Year Flame's Steven Universe RP * Turquoise - Crystal Gem * Topaz - Homeworld Gem * Tanzanite - Crystal Gem Wavey's Percy Jackson RP * Alicia - Camp Half-Blood, Aphrodite's daughter * Tara - Camp Half-Blood, Apollo's daughter * Violet - Camp Half-Blood, Hades' daughter * Ben - Camp Half-Blood, Athena's son Trivia * She likes to draw, and wants to do something that relates to art for a job when she gets older * She also loves to read * She writes and draws with her left hand * She's often shipped with Flowerstream and Sunny (Flirchy) * She loves to read, listen to musicals, watch movies and TV shows and play games such as: ** Harry Potter - her favourite character is Sirius Black and she's a Hufflepuff ** Percy Jackson - she's currently reading Trials of Apollo ** School for Good and Evil ** A lot more books she's too lazy to name ** Steven Universe - her favourite character is Peridot ** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ** Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra ** Gravity Falls ** Miraculous Ladybug ** Star Vs. The Forces of Evil ** Musicals such as Hamilton, Heathers, Come From Away, and other musicals ** Dungeons and Dragons ** Disney movies - her favourite is The Lion King ** Probably more stuff she's forgotten * She likes softball a lot and is trying out for the school softball team * If she was in a real clan, she would be a medicine cat from ShadowClan * She doesn't have any pets, but she really wants a pet cat * Her birthday is December 23 (same day she joined the wiki) * She's 14 * She's allergic to peanuts and some tree nuts * She lives in Canada * She's an INFP * She has anxiety * The coding on this page was done by Wollow (thanks, Wollow) birchy.png|By Wollow|link=Willowpaw (pool) FLO.JPG|By Flo OMG THIST TY.PNG|By Thist GOLDII.PNG|By Goldi Sketch-1486268269485.png|By Icy, who designed it from a cat maker, I believe ok ok|By Wollow Birchpaw.jpeg|By Me birchyyy.png|By Me me also.png|By Me birchy.jpeg|By Me Sketch-1479437100906.png|By Icy, who designed it from a cat maker, I believe IMG_0079.JPG|The bestest ok thanks shiv for real.png|By Shiv! Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Swift-footed Shrews Category:Time Travelling Otters Category:Mentor Category:Shipped Category:Senior Warrior Category:Roleplay